Scream (canção)
"Scream" (em português, "Grite") é a segunda faixa do disco bônus da versão especial do álbum Vol. 3 (The Subliminal Verses). Significado da canção A canção fala sobre o que a banda passou até ser reconhecida pelo que faz, que tudo valeu a pena e que nada poderá mudá-los. Letra Original Scream! Fell forth, destroy the source, Cant see and my voice is horse, Trying to wash your hands off, You should know better than to leave us in disgust, Let me take you right to the point, All you ever do is encage in disjoint, That does it the time has arrived, Take it or leave it you better not side! You did it again, All you ever did was doubt, What do you want? Let me tell you what it's all about, One life Nine hearts And eighteen hands that'll rip you all apart We're here to decimate, To show you all we will never fall, Its gonna get serious.. and critical, Don't stop because the feeling is terminal, Scream! Scream like you never have before, Scream! Scream till you cant scream anymore, Scream ! Scream like your throat is bleeding, Scream! Scream till your heart stops beating, Scream for me! Get off of me, and get away, Show the whole damn world this will never die, No matter how the energies scatter, Got to know nothing exists but the dream, Give it all, Till there's nothing left to give, Save it all, Quit saving you, If you're going to let the pain inside, Never under estimate the way you live your life, Scream! Scream like you never have before, Scream! Scream till you cant scream anymore, Scream! Scream like your throat is bleeding, Scream! Scream till your heart stops beating, Scream for me! All our lives, All we ever sacrificed has paid, Everything, Everything is possible to me, Why no fate, Found everything that i had to take away, Save your life, Save it all and make a better way, All our lives All we ever sacrificed has paid, Everything! Everything is possible to me Why no fight! Found everything that i had to take away, Save your life! Save it all and make a better way, This stress, is a feeling that you cant compress, Everything your going through is total stress, Are you going to be a momentary run around, How will you handle their ? of stress, All our lives, All we ever sacrificed has paid, Everything, Everything is possible to me, Why no fight, Found everything that i had to take away, Save your life, Save it all and make a better way, All our lives, All we ever sacrificed has paid, Everything! Everything is possible to me Why no fight! Found everything that i had to take away, Save your life! Save it all and make a better way, Scream! Tradução Grite! Cai fora, destrua a fonte. Não posso ver e minha voz é rouca Experimente lavar suas mãos fora, Você deve saber melhor para deixar-nos em contradição, Deixe-me leva-lo direto ao ponto Tudo que você faz é prender-nos em desunião Isso faz seu tempo passar, Examine-se ou deixe de ser o melhor! Você fez isso de novo, Tudo que você fez era suspeito, O que você quer? Deixe-me dizer tudo sobre isso, Uma vida Nove corações e dezoito mãos que vão rasgar você todo Nós estamos aqui dizimados Pra mostrar tudo a você, nós nunca cairemos Isso vai ser sério? E crítico, Não pare só porque o sentimento é terminal, Grite! Grite! como nunca gritou antes, Grite! Grite até não poder gritar mais, Grite! Grite como sua garganta está sangrando, Grite! Grite até que seu coração pare de bater, Grite para mim! Fique longe de mim e fique bem longe, Mostre o mundo do nada isso nunca morrerá, Não importa como as energias dispersam, Saiba que nada é mais que um sonho, Me dê tudo isso, Até não ter mais nada pra dar, Salve-me de tudo isso, Termine me salvando, Se você estiver indo, deixe a dor dentro, Nunca sob a maneira dos outros viva sua vida, Grite! Grite! como nunca gritou antes, Grite! Grite até não poder gritar mais, Grite! Grite como sua garganta está sangrando, Grite! Grite até que seu coração pare de bater, Grite para mim! Todas nossas vidas Tudo que nós sacrificamos sempre pagamos Tudo, Tudo é possível para mim Porque nenhuma luta! Encontrado tudo que eu tive que remover Salve sua vida! Salve tudo isso e faça da melhor maneira Todas nossas vidas Tudo que nós sacrificamos sempre pagamos, Tudo! Tudo é possível para mim Porque nenhuma sorte! Encontrado tudo que eu tive que remover, Salve sua vida! Salve tudo isso e faça da melhor maneira, Este stress é um sentimento que não pode diminuir Todo seu stress vai-se completamente Você será um funcionamento momentâneo ao redor, Como você segurará nosso stress? Todas nossas vidas, Tudo que nós sacrificamos sempre pagamos, Tudo, Tudo é possível para mim, Porque nenhuma luta, Encontrado tudo que eu tive que remover, Salve sua vida, Salve tudo isso e faça da melhor maneira, Todas nossas vidas, Tudo que nós sacrificamos sempre pagamos, Tudo, Tudo é possível para mim, Porque nenhuma luta, Encontrado tudo que eu tive que remover, Salve sua vida, Salve tudo isso e faça da melhor maneira, Grite! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:Vol. 3 (The Subliminal Verses)